


Learning More of The Job

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, and it's hyphenated but i think that is him trying to teach its pronunciation, rimbol's last name appears like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Killa observes a new lesson.





	Learning More of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> A note: I've chosen to write Killa with that Fuertan cut-and-dry as she was presented in the first book. Thus Killa's homeworld is not very forward. Gender exists as a binary for her. We can hope she learned better (as her author failed to).

Rimbol grinned at her, and Killashandra wound up shaking her head, before settling to focus on the class. Three flawed greens sat up ahead of them, and one of the Cutters currently recovering was irritably glaring at them. 

The rest of the class settled in and the Cutter cleared their throat in as the door closed.

"Today, you will learn how to rematch a crystal set," they said with a voice that did not help Killashandra settle her mind on if this was a woman or a man. "I cut this set… whoever installed them set them in brackets poorly and they are off key, as well as stress fractured.

"You will be assigned to such tasks both here and at the points of installation… if you survive the Ranges," the Cutter sneered.

Killa was wondering just what it was about the Ranges, about Ballybran that could take people and shape them into such vitriol. Carigana had come here like that, but she'd seen it in Carrick too. So charming at times, so vital… and then nothing but violence in word and deed.

Then the lesson began, and if sorting had been nerve-wracking with the way the crystal called to her, it was nothing like this. The crystals weren't as severely damaged as she'd thought on first look, but they seemed to beg for the proper pitch to be found, calling to their brother crystals. The Cutter forgot completely about them, it seemed, working with quick cuts to minimize the trauma in the room as the crystals cried.

Indeed, when all three crystals sang out in a clear note, harmonized at last, the Cutter was enthralled by the song of the newly matched triad. It was severe enough that one of the other functionaries came for her class, to lead them on.

"It will be worse, when we are the ones cutting," Rimbol mused. "Or so they say."

Killa nodded to that, following dutifully along to the next room where they would learn how to set crystals properly, to avoid what had brought that triad back for tuning. She would pay close attention this time… realizing her attention had been more caught up in the Crystal song than in the technique.


End file.
